


Engaños

by Black_Keys_Girl



Series: Percy Jackson spanish ver. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Keys_Girl/pseuds/Black_Keys_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras a veces son suficientes para reaccionar.<br/>Los sueños a veces pueden alcanzar la realidad.<br/>Una visita indeseada puede desatar la más alocada pasión.<br/>El deseo animal sin control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaños

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rick Riordan más la historia es completamente mía.  
> Espero la disfruten.

Anabeth te engaña – Las palabras que me había dicho retumbaban en mi mente, Nico las había soltado al aire como quien te cuenta un chiste, algo solo al pasar, y por alguna razón yo no podía dejarlas ir.  
Había tantas cosas a las que podría estar haciendo referencia que no lograba concebir a que podía estar haciendo alusión y sin embargo las silabas sonaban de manera lenta en mi cabeza repitiéndose en un eco constante.  
Annabeth te engaña…   
Suspire por milésima vez sintiendo como me costaba respirar pensando en el tema y me concentre tanto que no note las lagrimas al comenzar a salir… me engaña…  
Llevaba tantos meses en sus cosas, aislada y ensimismada que me era difícil concebir que lo hiciera con otra persona, a menos que las palabras de Nico significaran que me engaña en sentimiento… quizás ya no me amaba…  
Me tumbe en la cama mirando al techo, el sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas e iluminaba la fuente de mi padre donde un mensaje iris parecía querer proyectarse pero no aparentaba conseguir una buena conexión y maldije.  
Maldije las palabras, maldije a Annabeth… Y maldije a Nico y sus rosados labios pronunciando las agrias palabras con una lentitud exagerada, enseñando un poco de sus dientes blancos y con sus ojos negros clavados en mí.  
A veces el niño parecía querer llorar, otras parecía tan valiente… y siempre parecía tan solitario y taciturno… A veces, me encontraba a mi mismo absorto pensando en sus delicadas facciones y sus expresiones solitarias queriendo descifrarle…  
Quizás no es Annabeth quien está engañando aquí – susurro una voz femenina dulce como la miel en mi cabeza y me sentí tan abrumado y absorto como aquella vez en la que conocí a afrodita y mi cerebro parecía flotando en la novena nube – quizás – volvió a murmurar de manera insistente y yo lance un sonido lastimero y quejumbroso.  
Gire mi rostro y un brillo trenzado rosa y dorado palpitaba a un lado entre las sombras de la cabaña; no quería nombrarla porque significaría darle rienda suelta a su discurso de romances y amor y yo no…  
Suspire frustrado una vez más.  
No es ella a quien quieres Percy –dijo la voz mientras dibujaba la silueta de un chico que yo podría distinguir hasta con los ojos cerrados y mi corazón dio un vuelco.  
NO NO NO – grite negado a la diosa y cerré los ojos con fuerza e ira. Al volverlos a abrir todo era negro y estire mis brazos solo para percatarme de que esa sensación de alguien observándome al dormir era real.   
En la oscuridad, sus ojos negros me estudiaban mientras parecía que una traviesa sonrisa quería dibujarse en sus labios.  
Hablas dormido lo sabías? –pregunto risueño en un tono que jamás le había escuchado y yo negué con intensidad aterrado de lo que podría saltar a decirme ahora – Finalmente dejaste a la listilla? –Pregunto casi con enfado y sentí que algo me apretaba en el corazón.  
¿Lo dijo con desprecio? ¿Con decepción? Oh quizás molesto de que no lo hiciera antes….  
El enojo creció en mi interior, prepotente deseando gritarle mil y una cosas y sin saber cómo encajar las palabras.  
¿Acaso él estaba enamorado de ella? No, no podía ser, el debía amarme a mí, yo debería ser su…  
Las palabras me golpearon tan duro y con sorpresa que mi cuerpo se tenso y mi mirada quedo vacío perdida en el shock, le escuchaba llamarme a lo lejos y yo sentía como comenzaba a ahogarme bajo la incapacidad de respirar; mis pulmones quemaban, mi cuerpo dolía y creía que me desplomaría en cualquier momento.  
El debía amarme a mí…   
Nico… – Lo tome por la solapa de su campera de cuero negro, sus ojos ónix brillando frente a la poca luz que se filtraba, mirándome en silencio sin decir nada, y le planté un beso.  
No pude ni quise evitarlo, mis sentidos se cegaron viendo su pálida piel y rosados labios en la oscuridad y me deje llevar por el deseo que me consumía.  
Lentamente deslice su campera por sus brazos y él se pego a mí como si lo deseara, tomando el control no solo de mis sentidos sino también de la situación cosa que me tenía descolocado.  
Quito mi remera de forma brusca, con impaciencia y me condujo a mi cama rápido como si temiera que al reaccionar de lo que pasaba me arrepentiría, pero no era así, lo deseaba tanto como él.  
Me beso impaciente mientras mis manos se filtraban entre su remera y piel y trazaban la línea de su columna, su textura era suave y fría.  
Él soltó un suave jadeo y su expresión turbia como el Aqueronte se clavo hasta mis huesos mientras lo hacía rodar y quitaba de su cuerpo la remera con la que cubría su marfileño torso.  
Lo acaricie de manera torpe, mis manos temblaban nerviosas acariciando sus pezones sintiendo como él se estremecía sensiblemente bajo mis inexpertas caricias.  
Jamás había hecho algo así. Jamás, ni con Ann… Y aquí estaba entonces junto a Nico dejando a mis instintos animales apoderarse mientras de sus labios bajaba a su cuello y lo marcaba como propio.  
Mis manos se movieron inquietas hasta escabullirse por debajo de su pantalón mientras le sentía endurecerse con mi tacto, con mis labios, con el roce de mi torso contra su estomago.  
Afloje la correa de su cinturón y los botones de su pantalón con mi mano izquierda mientras la derecha ya trabajaba sobre la fina tela de su bóxer acariciando su dura virilidad que parecía tensarse más a cada pequeño movimiento.  
Apreté suavemente y le escuche jadear con una voz tan llena de deseo que me puso a mil.   
Hades, Poseidon, Zeus y todo el santo Olimpo como me podía este maldito mocoso, me tenía hecho una piedra dentro de mis pantalones.  
Quite sus pantalones de un tirón siguiendo mis instintos, cegado por eros y bese su estomago mientras le escuchaba jadear y suspirar mi nombre…  
Pe…Pe…Percy yo… te… – jadeaba, y mis oídos solo querían forzarlo a terminar sus frases mientras descendía hasta besar su eje firme y pulsante por sobre la tela algodonada que le cubría.  
Te… am… amo… – las palabras me golpearon de frente mientras me deshacía de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo y rozaba con mis labios la punta de su eje. Mis músculos se tensaron por la sorpresa y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios antes de introducir su miembro en mi boca y degustarlo como a una paleta, lamiéndolo lentamente y saboreando el placer del juego.  
Retumbaban dulces y sensuales, sonando en mi cabeza sus respiraciones pesadas, quejidos y gemidos. Sus jadeos constantes y el tartamudeo tembloroso de su voz al murmurar descoordinadas palabras… tan hermoso…  
Quite mis pantalones con lentitud mientras oralmente trabajaba su cuerpo el cual al igual que el mío comenzaba a perlarse con sudor, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraban hacer, expectantes, y yo me tomaba mi tiempo para desnudarme y hacerle mío.  
Inseguro de mis pasos, quite mis ropas dejando mi cuerpo con sus cicatrices, totalmente expuesto ante la descolocada mirada de mi compañero.  
Preso del pánico comencé a susurrar con lentitud un “si quieres yo…” y el me corto de golpe con un profundo no acompañado con un gruñido expectante.  
Lo hice lamer mis dedos humedeciéndolos en profundidad y lo acomode para preparar su entrada, ambos consientes de que dolería.  
Empuje con suavidad en su interior un primer dedo mientras mi mano derecha acariciaba su frente con suavidad y mis labios devoraban los suyos atrapados en un frenesí de apasionado placer.  
Le sentí envolverme y cuando lo creí listo comencé a mover con extrema paciencia el primer intruso hasta sentir que comenzaba a acostumbrarse y disfrutarlo.  
Al primer dedo, le siguieron el segundo y el tercero, amoldando su interior, generándole placer, y sobre todo, preparándole para que su dolor no fuera tan extremo como tomarle con brusquedad ciega y pura. No quería lastimarlo, yo lo quería, más incluso de lo que estaba preparado para admitir incluso a mí mismo.  
Y así fue que, cuando su respiración jadeante se volvió lenta y acompasada y sus gemidos de placer se tornaron gritos por más que me conecte a él, introduciendo mi virilidad en todo su esplendor hasta lo más profundo, tratando de darle al punto justo en el que hacerle estallar.  
Al principio le sentí envolverme mientras se amoldaba, la sensación parecía el trago más dulce de ambrosía, se sentía cálido y apretado e incluso pude percibir sus espasmos de placer.  
Luego al comenzar a moverme la sensación ascendía al mismo Olimpo, me perdí en las nubes y en todo lo benditamente bueno de este mundo, estar así con él era la gloria misma; me sentía bendecido en cada estocada con al que arremetía contra su cuerpo y con cada jadeo que exhalaba pidiendo más con esos rosados y pálidos labios a los que no podía dejar de besar.  
Y por último… acabar en su interior fue como alcanzar los elíseos y renacer una vez más.  
Acaricie su mejilla mientras le sentía contraerse y sentía mis propias contracciones en su interior. Sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados, superado de tanto placer y…   
Debo admitir que no podría haberme sentido más pleno.  
También te amo… Nico – jadee desplomándome a su lado y clave mis ojos esmeralda en los suyos cuando él me miro atónito y confundido.  
Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos mientras soltaba una musical risa y cerré mis ojos invitándole a seguirme al mundo de los sueños que hypnos nos pintaría…  
Envuelto entre mis brazos, le acune hasta dormirnos y le admire dormir agradecido por la mañana de que siguiera a mi lado…   
Y poder volver a besarle una vez más…  
Alucinado de que no fuera un sueño…   
Realmente… me amaba como yo a él.


End file.
